


Uncle Henry

by azbear



Series: black friday regression [6]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: 5 AM, Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, ey guess what time it is, hidgens is ethan's uncle, i want to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: Lex, Hannah, and Ethan go to stay at Ethan's uncle's house for a few days.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: black friday regression [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782334
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Uncle Henry

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the only way i can picture ethan and hidgens in the same room is if hidgens is his uncle. and even then i have to imagine ethan as an inch shorter or else my brain just goes "wtffff"  
> also, i just got a new laptop so i can finally play the sims 4. i tried to build hidgens's house but my laptop froze and didn't save anything so i got pissed and gave him a starter home and ethan as a toddler to take care of. hidgens is a writer bc i don't have university in the sims yet and i figured the writing career is the best i can do for him

Ethan curled up next to Lex in his bed. He had his pacifier in his mouth and Alex in his hands as she read to him before bed. He jumped and nearly threw Alex when his phone chimed, indicating a text message. Who’s texting him? The only ones who text him are Lex, who’s next to him and Hannah, who’s asleep in the room across from him.

Ethan grabbed his phone and frowned when he read the text.

“‘S my mom,” he said. “She and my dad’re on the way home. Said I gotta go stay with someone else f’r a few days.”

“Shit,” Lex muttered. She and Hannah were intending to stay with Ethan for a few days. Their mom brought her new boyfriend home and they wanted nothing to do with either of them. Where were they supposed to go now that they couldn’t stay with Ethan?

Ethan sniffled. He was too little to think of anywhere they could go. Why did his parents choose  _ now _ to come home for a few days?! And how long was  _ a few days _ anyway? Two days? Three? Five?

“Hey,” Lex said. “What if we go stay with your uncle?” They used to stay there all the time as kids! “Do you think he’d let all of us stay?”

Ethan shrugged. “Prob’ly. I haven’t seen him for a long time.”

“Let’s go.”

Lex packed a bag for Ethan, then took all three of their bags to his car. She buckled Ethan into the passenger seat, then went to wake up Hannah and bring her to the car. Lex drove to Ethan’s uncle’s house.

“Who is it?” Hidgens asked through the intercom.

“It’s Lex and Hannah Foster with Ethan,” Lex said.

The gates swung open and Hidgens went out to pull the three kids into a hug.

“Sorry for showing up unannounced,” Lex said.

“It’s quite alright!” Hidgens told her. “You know you three are always welcome here!” He took the bags from Lex and led everyone inside.

“Thanks, Uncle Henry,” Ethan said quietly. It really has been a while since he’s seen his uncle. At least two years.

Hidgens brought Hannah to her and Lex’s old room when they used to spend the night. He doubted she remembered where it was –the last time she stayed here for a night she was 6-years old! Meanwhile, Ethan and Lex went to his old room. It was exactly the same except for the bed. Where there used to be a twin-sized bed there was now a queen-sized bed. The sheets were even still space themed.

Ethan noticed his toy box was still in the corner too. He wondered if the toys were still in there…. He knelt next to the toy box and opened it. He was greeted by Legos, cars, dinosaurs, stuffed animals, and one rocket ship. He smiled and started to reach for a dinosaur, but startled when there was a knock at the door.

Hidgens opened the door a crack and said, “Go to bed you two. It’s late. We can talk tomorrow,” then he closed the door.

Ethan groaned and flopped dramatically on the floor. He forgot how strict his Uncle Henry was about bedtime! It was only 10:30, but his actual bedtime was 9:30. Ethan hasn’t gone to bed that early in years! Maybe it would be later now since he was older, but he doubted it.

“Come on, Eth,” Lex said. “You can play with your toys tomorrow. Let’s go to bed.”

Ethan dug his pacifier and Alex out of his bag before crawling into bed next to his girlfriend. “Night, Lexie.”

“Goodnight.” Lex turned the light off and saw the rocket ship nightlight light up across the room.

The next day they returned back to Hidgens’s house after school. Lex and Ethan were annoyed that they still had to go to school while here, so they had to wake up half an hour earlier than usual. “Why can’t this just be a little vacation?” Ethan had asked. Hidgens glared and said they could either go to high school or sit through the same biology lecture with him at the college. They chose high school.

Hidgens arrived home at the same time as his nephew and the Fosters.

“Alright, kids,” he said, sitting the older two on the couch. Hannah went to the kitchen to start her homework. “Why did you decide to show up at 10:30 last night? As much as I love having you here, I am curious.”

“Lex and Hannah were staying with me for a few days, then Mom texted me and said I needed to stay with someone else a few days. We didn’t know where else to go….”

“That’s okay. Like I said: you three are always welcome here.”

“Thanks, Uncle Henry. Sorry it’s been so long since I visited.”

Hidgens waved a hand. “You have a life. You spent most of your childhood with me; I understand wanting some time away from me.”

Ethan frowned. “That’s not it! Just –”

“It’s alright, kid.” Hidgens squeezed Ethan’s shoulder. “So. Who does the pacifier belong to?”

Lex choked on a sip of water she’d taken. The color drained from Ethan’s face. He forgot to put his pacifier back in his bag when he woke up that morning and now Hidgens knew. Shit.

Hidgens saw both the kids get nervous when he said that. “It’s okay! I’m just curious. I assume one of you age regresses? Or both of you?” He got shy nods from them both. “That’s fine. If either of you need anything just let me know. I’d be happy to get it for you!”

Ethan blushed. Lex hid herself in her hair. They both thanked him awkwardly.

“Why don’t you two get started on your homework? That way you can play afterwards if you want and you won’t have to be adults again if you don’t want to for the rest of the day! Now. I have to go buy chocolate chips. I’ll be back shortly.”

Ethan frowned. “What for?” His uncle wasn’t a big fan of chocolate.

“I’m going to be making cookies later. Of course you two can have some.”

“Really? I didn’t know you knew how to make cookies.” Ethan couldn’t remember his uncle ever baking anything. When did he learn to make cookies?

“I don’t. Hannah will be making them with me.”

That made more sense. Hannah was good at baking.

“Be good while I’m gone.”

Ethan rolled his eyes at his uncle. “I’m 17 now, Uncle Henry.”

“And you still get into trouble, don’t you? Doesn’t he, Lex? You probably do too. Troublemakers! You two always have been! Hannah, please make sure these two don’t get into trouble while I’m gone! Did I need to get anything else for the cookies?”

This time Lex rolled her eyes. “I forgot how crazy your uncle is, Eth.”

“Yeah…. We should visit him more often, huh?”

Lex nodded. “Who does he even talk to besides us? Does he have friends?”

Ethan shrugged. He’d never seen people come around before, but maybe they just didn’t come when he was there. “I think he talks to his college students. Some of them bring him groceries for extra credit when he doesn’t want to leave the house.”

“Hm. We should definitely visit him more often, then. And do our homework so we can play with your Legos.” It had been years since either of them played with Legos! Maybe Lex would buy them some the next time she went to work.

Ethan nodded in agreement and they went to join Hannah in the kitchen to do homework together.

**Author's Note:**

> another fun fact!!! ethan never had homemade cookies growing up since hidgens didn't know how to bake. his first time having them was when he was about 15 because lex and hannah were bored and decided to make cookies for him


End file.
